Messing With the Wrong Woman
by Wile
Summary: Snape's in for it when Hermione's displeased with her grades. Just read the story. You'll find out
1. It's Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own them; wish I did, but it's just not going to happen.  
  
A/N: This was my first ever HG/SS fic. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Please review! Thanks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Part 1  
  
Hermione Granger was mad, not mildly mad, but cross-my-path-and-I'll-curse- you mad. Being a seventh year Hogwarts student, she just happened to know quite a few too. Once again, Professor Snape had failed to give her perfect marks at Christmas holiday time when, obviously, she was the best potions student in her class, if not the whole school! She had followed Snape's instructions perfectly, even the extra ones he threw in just for her.  
  
"He can't do this! Snape cannot expect to unfairly down grade his students and get away with it!" she screamed, slamming her books down on the Gryffindor common room table next to Ron. "How can he justify giving me a lower grade than Neville when his potion exploded?"  
  
"Calm down, Hermione," Ron interjected. "He's Snape. He's always been that way. You can't expect that to change. He's a stubborn old bat!"  
  
"But this is wholly unfair! After six years of classes, in which I was never given my dues, I hoped he'd have recognized my abilities by the seventh!" Hermione was utterly frustrated. She thought Snape would have realized her worth by her seventh year, especially since she had been named Head Girl. "I will just have to show him the error of his ways," she said with a strange smile on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about? Hermione, you can't terrorize the teachers, especially Snape. Don't mess with him. He is a Death Eater. You don't want to get involved with them," replied Ron, a bit worried.  
  
"I'm not terrorizing; I'm correcting an error," she protested. "Besides, Snape won't even know what hit him," she responded. With that, Hermione bounded up to the girls dorm to plan. At the same moment, a tired Harry walked in, broomstick in hand. He'd just come from an exhausting flight around the grounds, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"What's she doing?  
  
"Plotting her death," replied Ron.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe we should help. Hermione is our friend. Hate to miss her death," joked Harry.  
  
"I don't think we should join this one."  
  
"Why's that?" Harry responded curiously.  
  
"She's going to attempt to settle a score with Snape."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry said. He didn't like the sound of that. Maybe he should have a word with Hermione. Lately, she wasn't very rational when it came to anything dealing with Snape.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione was engrossed in a book when Harry found her the next morning at breakfast. She didn't even notice his arrival.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione. How's the book?" he asked, leaning toward her, his nose almost touching hers.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, knocking over her pumpkin juice, and almost butting heads with him. "You startled me."  
  
"Sorry. Anything useful there?" he asked, pointing to the book and sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just reading ahead for Professor Binns."  
  
"I didn't know curses were required for that class. Did I fall asleep and miss something again?"  
  
"How much did Ron tell you?" she asked, realizing what he was saying. The red-had was entering the Great Hall at the same time.  
  
"Enough for the moment, Hermione. Leave Snape alone. He'll do a lot more than take away house points. I wouldn't attempt anything when it comes to that greasy git," Harry replied to her question. Seeing Ron, he added, "Good morning, Ron."  
  
"Harry, Hermione. So, what did I miss?" Ron inquired whilst sitting down.  
  
Hermione glared at him as he did so. "I don't care if you two try to hold me back. I will get what I deserve. If either of you get in my way though, there will be consequences," she responded sharply.  
  
Harry and Ron just stared after her as she left the table. Over the years, Hermione's awkwardness had decreased with her increased confidence. Both young men had realized a couple years back how desirable she would be if the know-it-all attitude weren't included in the package.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her, but I'm more afraid of what she'll do to us if we try to stop her," Ron finally said after she left the Great Hall.  
  
"Snape better watch out. I wouldn't want to be in her way, especially when I was the one holding her back. I think she finally snapped. Come on, Ron. Let's keep an eye on her. I'm afraid she really will get what she deserves for this one, and it's not going to be good."  
  
"It better be a very long eye. I doubt she'll take pity on us when we're caught spying," Ron groaned. He and Harry got up to leave the hall and grabbed a few pieces of toast to eat on the way.  
  
End chapter one. Please review! 


	2. The Potions Master

Part 2  
  
Professor Severus Snape had his system. He expected the best from his students. Of course, Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was different. She consistently performed above and beyond his expectations. He often thought no one could be as perfect as her, so he would purposely give here a more difficult assignment. That, too, would be perfect. In the end, Professor Snape would give her perfect marks. He always did at the end of the year, but the rest of the time he simply enjoyed aggravating her.  
  
Snape thoroughly delighted in the tension he created . . . to a point. He was loath to admit it to himself even, but all the strain he'd placed on himself and his students was taking its toll. His days as a Death Eater were a plague. How could anyone possibly want to consider him a proper human being if they knew what lie in his past? Beyond the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, there were few who liked him, much less trusted him. He never enjoyed anything he did as a Death Eater, but it was still a part of him. His scars were deep, deep enough and real enough in recent years for him to constantly fear what would most certainly be his fate and that of someone who, dare he hope, might truly love him. For that reason, Snape distanced himself from all but a few people. In particular, the students were the victims of Snape's self-proclaimed life as a recluse.  
  
Through all of his recent Death Eater activities, Severus Snape's loyalties lay with Hogwarts. Yet, his students greatly feared him, much more so since Voldemort's power had increased during Harry Potter's fourth year. If nothing else, Snape had become moodier and more unpredictable. He often felt his mood shifting toward a darker side, but he constantly reminded himself of his duty to protect Hogwarts and ensure the wizarding world survived the war with Voldemort. Snape knew his chances of survival were not very good in the long run despite Dumbledore's protection. However, his mind was steadfast in its course of action. Hogwarts, and the majority of its students, would survive. If he had to die for the cause, then so be it. It would give his life worth to at least sacrifice himself for something that important.  
  
A knock on his door pulled him out of his reverie. "Who could this be?" he grumbled unhappily as he went to the door. "Miss Granger, here to discuss your marks I presume," he greeted her with his usual sneer.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" she asked seethingly. "You know I did everything you wanted . . . even the extra parts!"  
  
"Is this your brilliant plan? Try to accost me for teaching you more than everyone else and preparing you more than the other students? I doubt Dumbledore would get rid of me for such a trifle thing," he commented dryly. "Do come in, and we will discuss this rationally." Hermione entered his dungeon office, and the door slammed behind her.  
  
End part 2 


	3. You're In For It Now

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for the encouragement. I hope I don't disappoint you.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Part 3  
  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione as far as they dared. Since Snape had begun activity as a Death Eater spy again, Harry avoided him as much as possible. With his luck, however, he had ended up with triple Potions. Snape could only terrorize the Gryffindors and take away house points for screw-ups in class though. Harry did not need a repeat of his Occulamency experience from fifth year. However, truth be told, Snape's focus had shifted from Harry to Hermione in recent years. Harry often wondered at this and all Dumbledore would say was that "Professor Snape's work is vital, and his attention is needed elsewhere."  
  
"What does she think she's doing, taking on Snape by herself?" Ron quietly asked. "I'm telling you, Harry, it's going to be her funeral!"  
  
At that moment, Draco Malfoy, who had been following the pair since they left the Great Hall, spoke up. "Hey, Potter! Trying to do in Professor Snape, are you? Thought you'd send in a distraction and catch him off guard?" smirked the blonde boy. "I've got news for you. Your plan would have worked better if you sent in Weasel. Granger will just get more points taken away for her cheek!" Draco obviously had not changed much over the years. Sure he was taller and had filled out a bit, just like Harry, but his temperament had only gotten worse.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," replied Ron. "We could ask you what you're up to since you're not suppose to be here either."  
  
"Nice comeback. I'm deeply hurt." Draco faked a pain in his chest as he said it. "Unlike the two of you, I don't need a reason. I just have to tell Professor Snape you two have it in for him, and that will take care of the problem."  
  
Harry poked Ron in the kidney to get his attention. "Ow," Ron said has he turned and looked where Harry pointed. The door to the office was sealing itself. In a matter of seconds, what had been a door became a wall. For all Harry and Ron knew, they could not get in, and Hermione could not get out. She would be stuck with Professor Snape.  
  
"What are you two up to? You can't do that!" screamed Draco. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I know it's enough to get rid of the both of you," and Draco turned to leave. Suddenly, Harry spoke.  
  
"Malfoy, who are you going to tell? Your precious Head of House is in there, and you're out here. Besides, you have no proof against us." He smiled triumphantly. Draco had no choice. He had to stay. In running, he would lose more than if he stayed. There was no one to help him at the moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside the dungeon, a heated argument had begun. Normally, Snape would not have put up with the kind of impudence he was receiving. However, as usual, Miss Granger was different. He had to admit, he had a soft spot for her. Hermione Granger's knowledge was expansive and provided him with a challenge. It was just what he needed. In all his years at Hogwarts, not one of the students had given him a challenge in return, at least not one that was so well thought out and executed.  
  
Hermione remained completely oblivious to her appeal. She was aware of the man in front of her, though. She knew his game. Most of his appearance was a facade; she supposed to keep anyone from getting too close. Hermione also knew some of it came from his past. He had good reason to be afraid of being that close to anyone. Ron had been right when he said Snape was a Death Eater, but his character was that of any other wizard or witch on the Hogwarts staff: bravery in the face of danger (which he proved through his spy activities), caring, and a passion for his position. He pushed all his students, but he pushed her to prepare her for something. 'But for what?' she mentally asked herself. Hermione had only become aware of her potential through the man in front of her. Beneath the intimidating exterior was a man capable of loving and being loved, and she, Hermione Granger, was determined to find that part of Severus Snape.  
  
"Why do you always down grade me?" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are aware of what is out there." This was more a statement than a question. "You cannot possibly survive without proper preparation, especially as Mr. Potter's friend," he snapped back.  
  
"Why me then? How come you don't harp on Ron as much? He needs it more than I do,"came her livid reply.  
  
"Young Mr. Weasley does not have your mental capabilities or your potential. How can I teach him any of what I have taught you when he can't get the basics? Ron Weasley, I'm afraid, has other strengths!"  
  
"That still doesn't explain my grades," she prodded. "You always give me more work and a lower grade! I'm tired of all this unearned and unnecessary 'preparation!'"  
  
"Your grades will be rightly adjusted given you prove yourself," he sneered. "Now leave. I have work to do," and he turned to his desk to sit down.  
  
She watched him as he sat, robes billowing majestically behind him as he turned around. After no indication of her even moving from the spot she was standing, Snape grew frustrated.  
  
"Get. Out."  
  
She knew she had him right where she wanted him. Hermione responded, "Professor Snape, sir, I can't leave."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside the dungeon Harry, Ron, and Draco were trying to figure out a way to get the door back. None of then had an idea that was plausible or worked.  
  
"We could just take down the wall," suggested Ron. Draco and Harry glared.  
  
"What good would that do? Besides, if you remember, the door was sealed on its own. It's no use trying to put a hole in the wall," replied Harry.  
  
"I don't follow," responded Ron, being his incredibly dense self.  
  
Draco snarled his response. "A magic seal will fix itself. You can try to blast through all you want, but you won't get anywhere. And why," he began yelling, "do I always get stuck with you two morons? I can't believe you consider yourself wizards . . ."  
  
"You brought this on yourself. You followed us," retorted Ron. He was currently trying to not beat up the blond Slytherin.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"If you two don't mind," interjected Harry, "we aren't getting anywhere by arguing. You two sound like an old married couple the way you bicker." Harry thought for a moment before adding, "Maybe we should go to the library. There could be something in a book."  
  
"What's the other option," Ron asked as he and Draco glowered at Harry for suggesting such a ridiculous thing. "We are not going to the library. That's 'Mione's thing, not ours."  
  
"Well," Harry began, "we could always tell Dumbledore."  
  
The Headmaster just happened to be in the corridor at that moment. "Tell me what?" he asked as he walked toward them. "Oh dear," he said quietly as he spotted the problem. "Oh dear, indeed."  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Harry asked the white haired Headmaster. "Hermione and Professor Snape are in there," he added.  
  
Getting closer to the wall, Dumbledore got a strange look on his face. Turning toward the three young men, he responded. "This is all very odd. I'm afraid there's nothing the three of you can do. It's all up to the two of them to get out. I hope for their sakes they're quick about it. Professor Snape and Miss Granger can be the thickest of wizards sometimes," he added quietly, shaking his head. With that, the Headmaster was gone, leaving three very confused students staring at a wall that was once a door.  
  
End part 3 


	4. The Stage Is Set

A/N: I apologize for the wait. I've been busy and it took me awhile to actually find time to edit this part. Anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Part 4  
  
"What do you mean you can't leave," Snape asked darkly, narrowing his gaze at the young women standing in front of him.  
  
Hermione was only mildly intimidated by Snape at this point. After seven years of dealing with his "superiority complex" as she referred to it, she was quite familiar with his mannerisms. Intimidation may work on the first years, and even the third year students, but seventh year students who actually took Potions were doing so of their own volition. Other than Neville Longbottom, they were amused by Snape's moods. That, however, could not be said when one was alone with the Potions Master face to face as Hermione had just found out.  
  
Snape quickly began thinking. He could see the door. But could she have done something to prevent anyone from going in or out? Of course she could. She was Hermione Granger. He turned his gaze upon her and then asked in a low voice, more harshly then he intended, "Miss Granger, what have you done?"  
  
Hermione flinched at his tone. The look in his eyes betrayed nothing, so she did not know his tone was not intended. Tentatively, she told him. "I placed a curse on the room. I was angry and I wasn't t thinking," she started rambling nervously.  
  
"This is very important, Miss Granger. What curse did you use?" He wanted to slap some sense into the girl. How could she be so stupid when she was so intelligent?  
  
Looking quite ashamed of herself, Hermione knew what she had done. The particular curse she used required them to admit their deepest, most intimate secret. At the time, she had thought it was a good idea, but now, it seemed awful. Professor Snape was looking at her with contempt, and, she thought, hatred. "We need to tell each other the most sacred secret we hold," she finally said, reluctantly.  
  
For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was gripped with complete and total fear. Damn the girl for forcing him to tell her what he could not yet admit to himself! He was aware of the curse, but had not heard of it being used in recent times. As such, there was no known (at least to him) way of getting out without telling her what he did not wish to tell her, or anyone for that matter. He turned away from her and paced to the other side of the room, contemplating.  
  
"Professor Snape, are you all right?" She had been watching for his reaction. He had suddenly become very pale, almost ghost-like since he was normally pale. And the look on his face was almost too much for her. He looked terrified. She could not recall a time when he had openly shown his emotions to a student.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she'd done. She felt guilty. The one man she believed unbreakable seemed completely defeated by her. Even though he was standing, he was not very impressive. Snape's demeanor seemed to have shrunk, which, in itself, was bizarre. He was always so proud! She couldn't live with herself if she brought on the ruin of Severus Snape. He deserved a hero's ending, not this. Not this way. It was almost a betrayal to herself.  
  
"Damn," she muttered to herself, as she plopped into a chair. It could be quite some time before they were able to leave.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco had given up on the wall. Dumbledore's advice, if you could call it that, was to let things happen on their own. Dinner was being served, and they had gotten hungry not having eaten since breakfast. Ron was complaining of stomach pain, so Harry dragged him to the Great Hall. Dumbledore saw the three coming and was glad to see them being civilized. He could not remember the last time that happened. Of course, he could not remember that ever happening. "Gentlemen," he called, "glad you could join us. I trust nothing has changed since I left."  
  
"Unfortunately, no," replied Harry politely. "Um, Professor Dumbledore, you don't suppose you could tell us what happened?"  
  
"That is mostly speculation, but I will give you my best guess. I surmise that Miss Granger went to speak with Professor Snape about her marks. She probably cursed the room, and until they do what ever needs to be done, they will be stuck there."  
  
"Hermione's lost it, wanting to be in a room with Snape that long," sighed Ron grumpily. Draco was noticeably offended by the comment. "Glad it's not me," Ron continued, cheering up as he spied dinner.  
  
"I trust they will sort out the matter. They're both quite brilliant. But don't worry, Mr.. Weasley. Hermione and Severus will be just fine. Enjoy your dinner. The lamb is quite excellent," said the headmaster licking his fingers.  
  
Draco moodily sat with the other Slytherins, mad that Snape could have fallen for Hermione's trick. Harry and Ron sat at their table. Harry could tell Ron was still angry with Hermione, but he knew better. Harry had a feeling that once she was done with Snape, there would not be much to worry about. "Hermione, you better be right," he said to himself. Ron was busily chomping on his food so he did not hear Harry. 'You're in for a bit of a surprise though, Ron,' he added in thought glancing at the red head happily inhaling his dinner.  
  
End part 4 


	5. It Is Done

Part 5  
  
Snape continued to pace at the other end of the room, deep in thought. He knew what must be done. He just did not want to do it.  
  
"Professor Snape, please talk to me," Hermione requested quietly. Some color had returned to his face, but he still did not look himself. "I'm . . . " she began, not really sure what she was going to say. More self- assured, she began again, "Well, I'm really sorry. I hadn't considered the consequences. I didn't know you'd react this way. I mean," she began rambling," I knew you'd be upset, furious even. I thought I'd be doing a favor, but I guess I thought wrong. I just don't want anything bad happening to you." Hermione was about to continue on, but Snape's sudden movement in her direction stopped her. He was staring intently at her.  
  
Did she just apologize? To him?  
  
"What did you just say, Miss Granger?" he asked quietly, demandingly. If he heard her correctly, he actually meant something to her.  
  
Her reply came as quietly as his question, and with greater feeling on her part. "I don't want anything bad happening to you. Professor Snape, believe it or not, I know there is a good man in you. The fear you place in the students is against your will. You'd rather not do it."  
  
"Miss Granger," he responded after a brief silence, "how is it you think you know me so well, yet I have never given you any proof?"  
  
She realized her answer was important. "Headmaster Dumbledore has said how much he believes in you. That has to mean something. Your work as a Death Eater is important to our survival. I mean, you've placed yourself at great risk just to ensure that. Harry has even mentioned that you are part of the reason he's still alive." She quieted, realizing what she had just said. At the recognition Snape perked up a little. Harry Potter apparently did not hate him as much as he thought. Just as well, Potter was still a reminder of his father in Snape's eyes. "Professor Snape, sir, none of us would be here without you," Hermione added gently.  
  
Snape was closely watching Hermione throughout her answer. The way she looked at him hinted at something. Her words were said in awe and reverence. She almost seemed to pride herself in the fact she knew him and he was her professor. This realization brought about a complete change in his demeanor. Hermione looked on as the hunched figure in front of here straightened and stood up to his full height. His features had softened and he no longer looked as angry. Hermione thought she even saw a glimmer of a smile. 'He should smile more often,' she thought. His next move surprised her. Snape gently took hold of her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him. They stood that way for a few minutes looking at each other. He was searching her, looking for something. She nervously glanced between him and the door.  
  
Finally, he spoke, soft and gentle with a hint of pleading. "Hermione, what I have to tell you may come as a surprise. Since the only way out is to reveal my darkest secret, I must reveal something that may seem . . . inappropriate. So much so that I am finally admitting it to myself." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "Please think nothing less of me. I am only human, and I have my needs and desires like any man."  
  
With the way he was talking to her, Hermione felt like she was getting somewhere. "You can tell me, sir," she found herself saying encouragingly. But she was a little afraid. If he was about to reject her, she didn't know if she could take it. "I won't tell anyone." And she wouldn't. Fortunately for Hermione, her fears were quashed in the next moment.  
  
If he had been reading the signs correctly, she felt the same way he did, or something like it. Her intent gaze gave away quite a bit more than she may have wanted. Snape was not going to let the moment get away from him since he may not have another chance. Damn the consequences! With that in mind, he kissed her.  
  
Taken off her guard, Hermione took a moment to respond. Once she realized what was happening, she could not believe it actually was happening. Hermione had dreamed of kissing Professor Snape many nights before, but she never believed she would actually be kissing her professor. But here she was, and he had initiated the whole thing. The reality was so much better than the dream. He was gentle, yet passionate. She kissed him back with equal fervor.  
  
Severus Snape could not believe his luck. Here he was, kissing the woman who had stolen his heart years ago, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. On some level, he knew this was not proper, but he did not care at the moment. Hermione was of legal age, even though she was still a student. Besides, whoever said love was rational was an idiot, plain and simple. To almost any outside observer, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger being in love would not be possible without magical interference of some kind, anyone except Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry anyway. In fact, Dumbledore knew the exact moment the door to the dungeon had reappeared, as well as what had caused it.  
  
Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess in the Great Hall while Draco fumed a couple of tables away.  
  
End part 5 


	6. A New Beginning

A/N: Final Chapter in this story. A sequel is written; let me know if you want me to post it. Also, I apologize to all of you who hate occ Snape, but there was no way around it in parts of this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers for the encouragement.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Part 6  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen. I believe you may find that which you were seeking earlier this morning,' said the Headmaster to Draco, Harry, and Ron. "However, given the current circumstances, I advise you to proceed with caution. What you find may come as quite a shock," he finished with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied politely. "Is that all?"  
  
"Harry, I believe you already know. Mr. Weasley, here, on the other hand, as well as Mr. Malfoy, may need to see with their own eyes."  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied with a smile. "Come on, Ron. Hermione's got something to tell us. Draco, I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Malfoy just stopped whatever he was going to say and glared at the back of Harry and Ron's heads as he followed them to the dungeon, arms crossed. He would have a word with Snape and see if he could get a few points taken away from Gryffindor later. There was always some reason. He just had to find it.  
  
All three stopped before the office door moments later. Dumbledore was right. It was once again visible.  
  
Harry stopped Malfoy, as he was about to open the door. "Let's wait a few more minutes. Give them time," he said.  
  
"Time for what?" spat Draco. "It's not like they're snogging in there!" Harry just smiled knowingly. Hermione had confided in him earlier in the year about her crush on Snape. He knew she went to get the truth out of him. Harry had also caught sight of the curse she was looking at that morning at breakfast. He'd put it all together during then, but thought it wise not to say anything. Ron just would not understand, but he would come around in time. Malfoy was just a bonus. Harry could not wait to see his reaction. "Come on, pansies," Malfoy snarled as he opened the door.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shrieked covering his eyes and feeling betrayed. "I'm scarred for life," Harry heard as the red head ran from the dungeon. As Harry turned to Malfoy, he could not help snickering. The tall, lanky blonde looked disgusted. He quite visually disapproved of Snape's choice of woman. Harry just stood and watched as Draco ran to pull Snape and Hermione apart.  
  
"Professor, she's used magic on you. There's no other explanation. I demand you expel her!" he tried reasoning with the professor.  
  
Hermione had a goofy smile on her face as she noticed Harry. She waved to him and he nodded his recognition. Harry knew Hermione had placed a lot of trust in him. He hated the idea of her and Snape at first, but part of him could not help recognizing the reality of the match. Hermione was providing the same challenge she was receiving. There was something right about it.  
  
Professor Snape, on the other hand, was having noticeably more trouble. "Draco, I'm not under the influence of magic," he said glaring at the boy for his insolence. "You will have to put your grudge aside because I am not afraid of punishing you for your inappropriate behavior. Your father is powerless here. Get out of my sight before you do anything you will regret!" snarled the furious professor. Draco, for the first time in his life, was seriously afraid of Snape. He had looked up to the professor as a father since his own was never really there for him. But this was unforgivable. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, it could not happen. Especially these two. The combination of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape was just wrong. But Draco knew he was powerless. He could do nothing because Snape would ultimately have final say. Dumbledore had been anything but discreet about his mistrust in Draco of late. Snape was highly trusted amongst the staff, and, most importantly, the Headmaster. Draco gave up and left in a fit.  
  
Snape watched sadly as Draco left. He really hoped the boy would understand, but he was always a bit hung up on house loyalties. He turned back to Hermione. His features darkened for a moment at the sight of Harry, but Hermione grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Potter, don't think this means I'm going any easier on you," he finally said with, what Harry thought, was a hint of respect. He knew Snape would never truly see him as Harry and not James Potter's son.  
  
"Oh, no, sir. I wouldn't expect that," came Harry's reply. "I wish to be the first to congratulate you," he said, turning to Snape to see if he would accept.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter," came the Professor's response with a small smile. Harry had never seen him actually smile before and he thought Snape should do that more often. His thoughts were Hermione's thoughts at that moment.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a hug before saying, "I better check on Ron. He's having a little trouble with this."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. He'll come around. You did. I'll talk to him later if he'll talk to me," said Hermione. With that, Harry left.  
  
Hermione turned back to Snape. "Severus, I love you."  
  
Her use of his first name sent shivers down his spine. "I love you too, Hermione." They stared at each other for a while before he finally spoke again. He had let doubt creep into his mind. "How can you love me, knowing my past, what I am? I . . . I don't deserve you."  
  
"But, Severus," there it was, his first name again, "you do. You deserve the best," she said with tears in her eyes. He put a hand to her cheek. "You've put your life on the line too many times to count. No matter what you say or do, you will not get rid of me, Severus Snape."  
  
"Then I'm the luckiest man in the world. From this day forth I will be yours if you'll have me, Hermione Granger." The words were no sooner out of his mouth before she was kissing him again. They broke apart after a few minutes.  
  
"So, Professor Snape," she began properly, "what about my marks. Have I earned them yet?'  
  
"Now wait a minute, Miss Granger," he began, playing along and using his best Professor voice. "You need to earn them. Don't think you can just try to kiss me senseless to get them. I have my integrity. Just because I love you doesn't mean I will just give you perfect marks. If you do the work up to and beyond my expectations, then that is a different matter," he finished before pulling her in for another searing kiss.  
  
In his office, Albus Dumbledore gave a chuckle before saying to Fawkes, "It's about time." The phoenix squawked his agreement. "Time for bed my friend. We'll need a good nights sleep to sort out the mess in the morning." With that, all around the castle lights went out as everyone went to sleep. Hermione and Severus would undoubtedly dream of each other; Ron would dream of beating up Snape; Draco would dream of cursing Hermione; and Harry would dream about catching the snitch. Everything, it seemed, was as it should be as Dumbledore drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
The End, or is it?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Did you like it or was it total crap? Be honest. A sequel is on the way shortly if you want it. Please let me know. 


End file.
